Marritual Mishapps
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Zim and Julie's dreams are finally coming true but Esquire and the Irken he called are coming for them and Amethyst. Can our heroes prevail or will Zim lose his family all over again.
1. Proposal Crashers

I hope you enjoy this episode and review. I for one do not own the Invader Zim characters or the My teacher is an alien or the song in here. Enjoy.

Setting 1 Vort

Amethyst was on space chat with the rest of the members of the council.

-Red Seaweed- In conclusion we would like to thank Princess Amethyst for saving all 99594 members of the Plantaloineons race and for…

-Amethyst- (She was snoring.)

-Paige- Ah Amethyst. (She tapped Amethyst on the head.)

-Amethyst- No more Telepathy experiments Hoo-Lan I… Oh wait I'm still here aren't I.

-Red Seaweed- Yes and Amethyst did you sleep through the whole letter?

-Amethyst- Maybe.

-Purple Tentacle- You need to take this more seriously Amethyst after all the letter was addressed to you. The Plantaloineons are so happy that you saved their planet by discovering it with your telepathy.

-Amethyst- I know and I was glad to do it, but I am not glad to listen to Reginald long winded way of resisting the letter.

-Paige- Amethyst I don't think you should say that out loud.

-Amethyst- Like you weren't thinking the same thing Paige. He is just so boring.

-Paige- Well I ah… Oh I think I hear my mother calling me are we done yet?

-Calico- Actually we have one more item we need to talk about. Amethyst because of your success with the Plantaloineons the voters have decided to appoint you as the new Prime Member of the Interplanetary Council.

-Amethyst- I'm the new Prime Member.

-Red Seaweed- Yes and with this honor comes great responsibility you must be very mature about all of this.

-Calico- Don't mind him Amethyst he is just sore because he was the leader.

-Red Seaweed- That is not the only reason I don't think she is ready for this kind of responsibility.

-Amethyst- Don't worry Reginald I can handle this. Well I will see you later. (She hung up.) I'm in charge of the Council. YES WOO WHO! Now I get to tell Reginald what to do. There will be no more of him telling that I can't do this or that. I rule over him now Mahaha!

-Kierra- Glad to see your new power is not going to your head Master.

-Amethyst- Huh Kierra how long have you been standing there?

-Kierra- The whole time I brought you this book on your duties as the Prime Member of the Interplanetary Council.

-Amethyst- What there is reading involved?

-Kreeblim- Of course there is reading involved Amethyst. (She said appearing on the Mirror Communicator.) This is not going to be all fun and games it is real work.

-Kierra-(She handed the big book to Amethyst and she began to look threw it.) Think of it as a little taste of what you are going to have to do when you be become the Wisest Master.

-Kreeblim- Kierra is right Amethyst so many lives will depend on you and she is going to help you read every single page and…

-Amethyst- Uw that looks interesting.

-Kreeblim- No Amethyst you have to start from the beginning you cannot just skim threw.

-Kierra- (She took the book from Amethyst) Kreeblim is right Master now let's start from the beginning with. Where did she go? (Amethyst teleported away.)

-Amethyst- No way am I listing to another long book. I already read the best thing in there and now I have to get the paper work to make it official. (As she was headed to the room with the paper work she saw Skoodge packing in his room.) Hey Skoodge.

-Skoodge- Ah Amethyst don't sneak up on me like that.

-Amethyst- Sorry Skoodge what you doing?

-Skoodge- I am packing for the new mission Tak just got she asked me to come with her.

-Amethyst- Oh well I hope you have fun and I'm gonna miss you Skoodge.

-Skoodge- You will?

-Amethyst- Of course you're my uncle and I never knew how much I cared about you till mom showed me your trial.

-Skoodge- Wait you saw my trial? Why didn't you tell me?

-Amethyst- Because, it did not seem necessary at the time. And how come you never told me you were my Uncle and how did you find out?

-Skoodge- Because, I was in hiding and I found out while I was conquering Bloarch.

-Amethyst- Oh how did you conquer Bloarch anyway dad never let you tell me that story.

-Skoodge- I would be happy to tell you the story right now while I pack.

-Amethyst- Sweet.

-Skoodge- Well let's see I had been on Bloarch for a couple of months and everything was going fine. I had a good disguise and my base of operations was flawless. Then disaster struck when I was out walking with my Sir Unit in his disguise. I did not know that Bloarchens eat everything including the metal that my Sir Unit was made out of. They sniffed and ate him then chased me all the way to my base which they destroyed. I soon found myself running for my life.

Setting 2 Skoodge running for his life

-Skoodge- AHH! Come on Bloarchens I am one of you can't you get it. My home and pet are just different. (One of them ate his disguise.) Would you believe I am a mutant Bloarchen? (They bight at him. But he dodged their teeth.) Guess not. Ahh! (He ran all the way up a mountain and grabbed a piece of copper he used to seal himself inside a cave.) Shoo that was close wait Copper is metal oh no… (The Bloarchen licked at the copper then gaged in disgusted. They ran off.) Shoo I guess they don't like Copper. Good, but now what am I going to do? The princess should have never rescued me. What good am I to the Empire if I can't even conquer one planet?

-Hoo-Lan- Now what kind of talk is that Skoodge?

-Skoodge- Ahh! Hoo-Lan what are you doing here?

-Hoo-Lan- I came to save you.

-Skoodge- Why does everybody insist on saving me I'm not worth it. I'm just a short insignificant Irken that can't do anything right.

-Hoo-Lan- No you are not Skoodge and I taught your father that size does not matter now I am going to teach it to you and…

-Skoodge- Wait a minute you knew my father?

-Hoo-Lan- Did I say father no I meant to say don't bother trying to change your height because it does not matter.

-Skoodge- No that is not what you said I know what I heard. And if you taught my father that means…. My dad was Tallest Miamoto and my mom was Wisest Sapphire. Huh now it all makes since… Woo!

-Hoo-Lan- Well I guess there is no point in deigning it now.

-Skoodge- I can't believe it I am the son of the greatest Tallest and Wisest in the history of the Irken and Utopian Empire I am… (He was so sad all of sudden.)

-Hoo-Lan- Skoodge what is the matter?

-Skoodge- Hoo-Lan I just found out that I am the son of Tallest Miamoto and Wisest Sapphire they were amazing they defeated Doom for crying out loud and I am so pathetic. I can't even conquer one planet. What kind of a legacy am I?

-Hoo-Lan- Oh Skoodge they are proud of you no matter what you do. Now come on I am going to take you to Ardis where I will teach you all that I taught your father.

-Skoodge- No I can't return in failure that would be worse then dying. Also, how did you get in here?

-Hoo-Lan- I used this flute Bloarchen can get hypnotized by flutes.

-Skoodge- Really. (He took the Flute from Hoo-Lan.)

-Hoo-Lan- Yes, they can and now Skoodge let me tell you that your parents love was so pure, and they risked everything for your and your sisters. So you are not useless you are a great asset to the universe so come on. Ah Skoodge where are you going the exit I made is over here. (He said noticing that Skoodge was headed towards the copper shield.

-Skoodge- But my victory is this way. (He had constructed a flute jut box. Which he used to lure the Bloarchen off cliffs killing them as he used his jet pak to avoid dying like all the Bloarchen that followed the sound of his party.)

Setting 3 Vort

-Amethyst- Hahahaha! You conquered Bloarch with a party. Hahaha no wonder you always love throwing parties.

-Skoodge- Well of course a party saved my life. So, wouldn't I love throwing them.

-Amethyst- Hahahahaha…

-Hoo-Lan- I never meant to help you conquer that planet Skoodge.

-Amethyst- Ahh Hoo-Lan what are you doing here?

-Hoo-Lan- I came for more telepathy experiments.

-Amethyst- But Hoo-Lan didn't we do enough last night?

-Hoo-Lan- Of course not Amethyst we must do more. (He said taking out roses.)

-Amethyst- Come on Hoo-Lan you have worked me silly with these experiments and because of them I fell asleep during the council meeting today. Where I was declared the new Prime Member of the Interplanetary Council.

-Hoo-Lan- Congratulations Amethyst I know you can handle this job just like you can handle more telepathy after all it is what got you the job in the first place I bet.

-Amethyst- Yes but I ah…

-Skoodge- Leave Amethyst alone Hoo-Lan she…

-Hoo-Lan- You know Skoodge I also came here to stop you from making the same mistake your father did. Now go into Tak's room and tell her you love her.

-Amethyst- I knew you liked Tak.

-Skoodge- Hoo-Lan I already told you the time is not right.

-Hoo-Lan- But you already have the ring and…

-Zim- No you will not prose to Tak Skoodge. It is already bad enough that I am related to you. I don't want to be related to that filthy Irken female too.

-Skoodge- First of all Zim I can do whatever I like with my life. You don't control me and second of all she is not filthy, and you are the one who pushed us into each other.

-Zim- I did not know you would fall in love with her or that you were Amethyst's uncle at the time.

-Amethyst- Don't be so hard on him dad. Skoodge was just telling me the best story about how he conquered Bloarch.

-Zim- No I don't need you filling my daughters head with your dirty Skoodge bragging.

-Skoodge- I don't think you ever wanted her to find out the story, because you are jealous that I conquered my planet first.

-Zim- This has nothing to do with Jelly and I don't need to conquer a planet I have been an amazing warden for a month.

-Skoodge- I have to admit you are right about that Zim. I have never seen Vort this scary.

-Zim- Hahah of course there was never any doubt with me in charge.

-Hoo-Lan- You should not take that as a compliment Zim.

-Zim- Be gone with both of you I need to talk to my daughter alone.

-Amethyst- Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of them.

-Skoodge- Yah and besides this is my room Zim and…

-Gir- Master did you tell Little Master about the proposal yet Wee.

-Zim- Gir be quiet. (He said grabbing Gir and closing the door.)

-Amethyst- (She hugged Zim.) Oh, Dad I am so proud of you. I thought you would never be ready to ask Julie. So, tell me how are you going to do it?

-Zim- Well according to this legend book I got from a guard there is a sacred sword on Akrepia that only allows a truly worthy soldier to pull it from the stone. Naturally I could do it, but I want Julie to have the honor and I am going to put her ring on top of the sword…

-Amethyst- Showing her that you not only love everything about her, but that you also respect her as a warrior. Oh, dad that is so romantic.

-Hoo-Lan- Even I have to admit Zim that is truly beautiful. I did not know you could be romantic.

-Zim- Shows what you know filthy Ardissian Zim can be anything as long as he puts his ingenious brain meats to it.

-Hoo-Lan- I resent that comment. And wish you good luck Zim.

-Zim- I don't need your luck. I am going to tell Julie that we are picking up an escaped convicted and she will be none the wiser and Amethyst you are coming with me.

-Amethyst- Yes does this mean I am officially ungrounded. Because the last time you let me leave Vort was only because of the Plantaloineons expedition.

-Zim- Yes it does and…

-Amethyst- Yes WooHoo freedom. I can't wait to get started on the wedding planning.

-Zim- No wait Amethyst don't open the door… (But it was too late she already did and Gir ran off.) Gir come back here Amethyst meet me in the Voot Cruiser.

-Amethyst- Right oh Dad. And sorry about that. (She brought out her communicator and called Kierra Mini Moose, and Diva.) Kierra Mini Moose and Diva meet me Dad, Gir, and Julie at the Voot Cruiser. We have a new mission.

-Kierra- Yes Master and this does not mean you get out of reading the book.

-Diva- Whoo a mission with my beloved what fun.

-Mini Moose- Meep

-Amethyst- (She rolled her eyes and called someone else.) Wisest guess what. Dad is finally going to propose to Julie.

-The Wisest- Well it's about time. And this mean I finally get to plan her wedding. There will be no cameo wedding this time Julie, because I am the Wisest and you have to do as I tell you.

-Amethyst- Ah don't you think it would be better if you let her pick her dress.

-Wisest- No look what she and Bearringer wore last time. (She said showing her the wedding picture.) I refuse to let my sister plan another unformal untraditional wedding. Bye Amethyst I have lots of work to do.

-Amethyst- You and me both. Auntie Liz.

-Wisest- I rue the day that you learn that nick name.

Setting 4 The interrogation Room

\- Akrepian 100- You can torture me all you like Sargent Julie, but I will never tell you where the stolen weapons are. (He said with blood dripping down his face.)

-Julie- (She had his blood all over he hands that were turned into claws.) Ok we did this the easy way now it is time to do it the hard way. And…

-Gir- (He ran into the room) **Do you like waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!  
Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!  
Do you like french toast?  
Yeah, we like french toast!  
Do-do-do-do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!**

Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Wa-  
Do-do-do-do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!

Do you like waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!  
Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!  
Do you like french toast?  
Yeah, we like french toast!  
Do-do-do-do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!

-Prisoner 100- Ahh no wait I'll tell you anything just stop singing they are on Tella. No more music Ahh!

-Julie- Great timing as usual Gir.

-Gir- Yah I was helpful now Pretty Lady I got to tell you.

-Zim- That we have a new mission. Right Gir. (He said taking Gir away from Julie.) So glad you found him Julie. And he is right we have to get an escaped convict from Akrepia.

-Julie- Really that does not seem to be on our list? (She said as she followed him out of the interrogation room. She closed the door behind them.)

-Zim- Of course it is not on our list, because he just escaped. Now come on Julie we must be going time is of the essence.

-Amethyst- We are ready to go dad. (She said with Mini Moose, Diva, and Kierra by her side.)

-Julie- Wait Zim I thought Amethyst was still ground and even if she weren't I don't think you would ever let her go on a mission to retrieve a convict.

-Zim- Don't be silly Julie. Of course, I think that Amethyst can handle anything and I released her from being grounded this morning. Now come on we have glorious justice to serve.

-Skoodge- Amethyst wait. Before you leave I want to give you my contact information. I want you to know that no matter where you are in the universe I will come running to your side. (He said typing in his contact on her pak.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Skoodge.

-Zim- My daughter does not need your feeble Skoodge help she's got me. Now let's get going. (They all got into the Voot Cruiser and flew off.)

-Hoo-Lan- Tak would you mind dropping me off at Earth on you're the way to your knew mission?

-Tak- Sure Hoo-Lan.

-Skoodge- No wait Tak don't. (Too late Hoo-Lan was already inside the ship.) Oh man this is going to be a long and painful ride.

Setting 5 Akrepia

-Julie- Wow Akrepia sure has change since the last time I was here.

-Amethyst- You were on Akrepia before cool Julie why don't you tell me all about it.

-Julie- I would be happy to Amethyst and… (As she told Amethyst the story Zim whispered to Mini Moose.)

-Zim- Great distraction Amethyst. Mini Moose take this ring and put it on top of the sword in that cave.

-Mini Moose- Meep. (He said saluting then he took the ring.)

-Gir- AW MOOSY CAN I TAKE THE SHINGING RING!

-Zim- No Gir be quiet. (He grabbed Gir's mouth trying to shut him up for the second time.)

-Julie- Ah Zim is something wrong with Gir?

-Zim- No Julie Gir is just being his normal self and because of that he will not be coming with us.

-Gir- But I wanted to see the pro…

-Zim- No Gir you are not coming. (He grabbed Gir and threw him into the cruiser locking it.)

-Gir- Wah I didn't do anything wrong Wah!

-Diva- Don't worry Gir I'll get you out.

-Amethyst- No Diva we have to go this way. (She says grabbing Diva and pulling her away.)

-Zim- Come on Julie the criminal is this way. (He pulled her to the cave.)

-Kierra- Master what is going on? (Amethyst whispered the secret in her antenna.) Oh, that explains it.

-Diva- What's going on tell me Kierra. (Kierra told her.) Huh oh man I was hoping the reason Gir was talking about wedding was because he wanted to propose to me not Zim proposing too… (Kierra covered her mouth.)

-Kierra- Don't give away the surprise.

-Julie- (They were not inside the cave.) Zim what is going on here you've been acting weird all day and…

-Zim- You're right Julie I have been deceiving you this whole time. Only a mind as brilliant as yours could outwit my super intelligent brain meats. Which is one of the things I like about you. There is no escape convict. I brought you here to tell you something. After I lost Crystal I thought my life was over. I was this close to pulling off my life Pak and ending everything. Then Amethyst came into my life and it had purpose once more. Later I scrod everything up and almost lost her. I know I said that I could have gotten Amethyst back on my own, but that was not true. I would not have succeeded in saving Amethyst if it had not been for you. You stuck by me through thick and thin. I know you and I have lost a lot and I would never want to replace Bearringer in your heart and you would never want to do the same with me regarding Crystal, but it would make me the happiest Irken in the universe if you would say yes. And be my bride. (He pulled off the sheet and Julie saw the ring on top of the sword.)

-Julie- Oh yes Zim of cores I will Merry you. (She took the ring and put it on her figure.) I thought you would never ask. (She ran and kissed him.)

-Amethyst- Yah wait ago Dad. (Everybody else clapped for the happy couple.)

-Julie- Oh Zim I can't believe this is happening also what is with the sword?

-Zim- It is for you Julie according to legend only a truly worthy soldier can pull it from the stone. I would do it, but the honor should be yours and if it does not except you then it does not deserve you. You hear that you, stupid sword you don't know what you will be missing if you don't let her have you.

-Julie- Hahah oh Zim you are so silly and sweet. (She pulled it out and right away there was sparkles and holy music.) Looks like it was not stupid after all.

-Zim- I knew it would work.

-Amethyst- Oh Julie I am so happy you are going to be my step mom.

-Julie- I can't wait to join this family. Zim you have made me the happiest Utopian in the Universe. (she hugged him and then kissed him again.) Now let's get home we have a wedding too… (She fainted.)

-Zim- Julie Julie wake up what's wrong with you?

-Amethyst- Dad look her glove is gone.

-Zim- No but how… (Right when he said that the entrance to the cave got shield shut. Then a metal tactical came out of the shadows and grabbed Julie from his arms.)

-Sizz Lorr- Hahahaha why indeed Zim.

-Zim- Huh Sizz Lorr give Julie back this instance.

-Sizz Lorr- Never do you know how long I have waited to get my revenge against you and Julie Tattoo far too long.

-Amethyst- Traitorous Sizz Lorr as the future Wisest I order you to give Julie back.

-Esquire- He is not going to take orders from you my dear.

-Amethyst- Huh Esquire what are you doing here? Faith is not here, and she is out of reach from you and your disgusting brother for good.

-Esquire- I don't want Faith Amethyst that's my brother's quarry. Mine on the other hand is you.

-Amethyst- Me… (He grabbed her with his tail revealing that he was not an Ardissian in the process) Let go of me and what are you?

-Esquire- Part Irken and part Akrepian did you really think that Silvia would have a son that was not attracted the daughter of the very creature who rejected her. Now now my beloved I thought you were smarter than that.

-Zim- (He took out a gun and blasted Esquire with it.) You keep your grotesque hands off my daughter. (Amethyst got loose using her fazing abilities just in the nick of time.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Dad. And I would never marry someone like you Esquire my heart will always belong to Shadow.

-Esquire- That feeble Deamonata does not deserve someone like you.

-Zim- He is certainly worthier than you.

-Amethyst- Glad to hear you finally admitted it Dad.

-Zim- You can never prove that I said that.

-Esquire- (Amethyst ran for Julie with her super speed, but Esquire threw a collar around her neck.) Enjoy your engagement present my darling.

-Amethyst- No my powers get this thing off me. (She tried to get it off, but it would not come off no matter what she did.)

-Zim- Don't worry Amethyst I will get Julie back. (He ran at Sizz Lorr, but there was a force field that sent Zim flying.)

-Sizz Lorr- Sorry Zim, but she and the princess are coming with use. As for you, you will spend the rest of your days back on the New Foodcortia.

-Zim- I am a warden now I don't take order from anybody especially not a fat Irken like you.

-Esquire- That may be true Zim, but this is also true Julie's miserable fate is all your fault. I was the one who put glove dissolving powder on the sword. How does it feel Zim to once again cause the death of your lover? (He put back on his disguise revealing that he was the guard that gave Zim the book.)

-Zim- Huh but you gave me the…

-Esquire- Book yes, I did. You and Amethyst really need to learn to stop excepting gifts from strangers no matter how true the books are.

-Amethyst- In that case. (She grabbed the sword and pushed button on it. It blasted through the shield destroying it.) Looks like I did not need my sword to kick your butt because this one is just as good. Here dad. (She threw it at Zim.)

-Zim- Hahah now you have nothing to protect you from my superiority get ready to face… (He was running at them then he fainted.)

-Amethyst- Oh no dad.

-Esquire- Hahah better late than never looks like someone just got hit by Julie's powers. (He used a magnet to pull Amethyst and the sword closer to him.) Come on Amethyst the wedding will begin soon enough.

-Amethyst- No I am not going anywhere with you. (When she got close to him she punched him and sent him flying he dropped the sword.)

-Esquire- I like them fiery. (he jumped on top of her.)

-Sizz Lorr- Come on Zim I've got dishes with your name written all over them.

-Diva- (She turned into her dog form and attacked Sizz Lorr. When she did this he dropped Zim but not Julie.)

-Amethyst- Good Job Diva. (She kicked Esquire off of her.) Like your brother and mother, you are going to lose this fight.

-Esquire- We shall see about that. (He shot her with some hand cuffs that attached themselves right on too her.) I know my ring is a bit too big, but I am sure you will like them just as much.

-Amethyst- (She hit him using the cuffs.) You are right they are too big and heavy.

-Kierra- (She blasted Amethyst hands free.) Not very smart is he master?

-Amethyst- Not in the least.

-Esquire- You two have not won yet. (Just then Diva got thrown right into Amethyst arms back in her normal way.)

-Amethyst- Diva what happened?

-Diva- It stung me. (She pointed to a Scorpius that came out of the shadows.)

-Amethyst- Huh a Scorpius.

-Esquire- Your father should have told you more about this planet before he took you here Amethyst. Where do you think Scorpius come from? (The monster grabbed Amethyst with its claws.)

-Amethyst- Ahh no let go of me.

-Kierra- Gir bring the cruiser now.

-Gir- Okie dokie.

-Kierra- (She flew at the monster and blasted it with her laser eyes.) I got you master. (The monster let Amethyst go and Kierra grabbed her.)

-Gir- (Mini Moose flew over and grabbed Zim before anything could happen to him. Then Gir arrived in the cruiser.) Wee I'm here.

-Kierra- Gir I did not want you to crash the Voot Cruiser.

-Gir- Opps Hahaha here comes the bride all dressed in white. (He said flying at Julie in Sizz Lorr Arms he took a vail out and put it on Sizz Lorr then he noticed something.) Uw what does this thing do. (He said grabbing something from inside Sizz Lorr's pocket. Then he pushed the button.)

-Esquire- No don't push that…. (but it was too late he and Sizz lorr along with Gir and Julie got abducted.)

-Diva- Gir no.

-Kierra- (Amethyst grabbed Diva and Kierra grabbed the sword and flew after her while Zim was being carried by Mini Moose. They all ran out of the cave to avoid the wrath of the Scorpius.) I can't believe Gir's stupidity saved us.

-Diva- He is not stupid.

-Amethyst- Quiet you two we are not out of dangerous yet. Dad never told me how to revive someone after the bonding process.

-Kierra- There are a dozen reasons why he never told you that master and unfortunately, I don't know how to do it either we just have to keep running. (They continued to run.)

-Gir- (They arrived on the ship.) Yah fun ride. Now let's play hide and seek you're it. (He pushed off of Sizz Lorr and ran all over the ship.) I'm on every channel Hahah! (he said appearing on all the screens and then cutting off.)

-Esquire- Sizz Lorr throw Julie into her cell and find that Sir Unit I've got some hunting to do. (he said walking over to the tractor beam.)

-Amethyst- This proposal was supposed to go better than this Kierra what are we going to do? We need help.

-Esquire- (he blasted the beam near Amethyst but just misted her.) Don't worry my dear I will help you.

-Amethyst- I don't want your help. (She and the others started running.)

-Esquire- Too bad you got it. (She dodged another blast.)

Setting 6 Tak's Ship

-Skoodge- Come on Hoo-Lan let go of my antenna is hurts. Now I know how dad and auntie Felicity felt.

-Hoo-Lan- Not until you listen to reason and… (Just then Skoodge's communicator came out of his pak.)

-Amethyst- (She used her communicator to call for help.) Skoodge…

-Skoodge- Oh hi Amethyst how did the proposal go?

-Amethyst- Awful Skoodge Sizz Lorr and Esquire came and ruined everything. Dad and Julie activated the bonding prosses and Esquire wants to marry me. I need your help please. Ahh! (She just got blasted with a numbing beam.)

-Esquire- I always knew I could make you fall for me. Now come along my dear. (She was hit with the beam that began to bring her and the others too his ship. But then his ship got blasted by Tak's ship they abducted Amethyst, Kierra, Diva, Zim, and Mini Moose.)

-Skoodge- Punch it Tak we have to get out of here.

-Amethyst- No don't do that. (But, it was too late they flew far away from Esquire's ship.)

-Skoodge- Don't worry Amethyst I'll get this collar off of you. (He took off the collar with a razor blade.) Now it is gone and deactivated so they can't track us. Now let me get you some anti-venom Diva.

-Tak- And I'll wake up Zim. Only an idiot like him would manage to activate the bonding process a second time by accident. (She said as she began to revive Zim.)

-Amethyst- It was not his fault Esquire used glove dissolving powered on the sword and you guys should not have left Julie and Gir with the enemy. (While she said that Skoodge was giving Diva the anti-venom

-Zim- You did what how dare you feeble mined Irken female face my glorious wrath.

-Tak- Oh I am so scared of a cute bunny.

-Zim- What Ahh I'm a bunny. How?

-Skoodge- Looks like you got Julie's transformation powers Zim.

-Tak- Good he did not get her duplication powers, because the last thing this universe needs is more Zim.

-Zim- How dare you say that the universe would be greater with more of me in it and you know it.

-Tak- Hahaha I'm sorry Zim, but I just can't take you serious as a butter fly. You are shorter then usual.

-Zim- No why do I keep turning into cute things. I do not wish to be cute. (He turned into a mouse and fell to the ground.)

-Tak- Aw would the little mousey like some cheese. (He crawled over and bit her.) Ow why you little that's it I am going to get a mouse trap and… (Amethyst used her telekinesis to suspend them both to the wall.)

-Amethyst- Dad Tak that is enough fighting from both of you. We need to work together. Dad I don't want you to have to lose the one you love all over again. And I know you don't want to experience that pain you have to stop arguing before her time runs out.

-Zim- You're right Amethyst but what can we do? (He said as he turned back to normal and Amethyst let him go.)

-Hoo-Lan- We can go to Quaila, because that is where the cure is.

-Zim- You knew this whole time where the cure was and you did not tell Zim why? (He said holding Hoo-Lan in his hands that were now very soft cat hands.)

-Hoo-Lan- Stop it Zim your fur tickles and I did not tell you because the cure can only work once your bonding process was started. Plus, I was going to make it your wedding present.

-Skoodge- That is cute Hoo-Lan but Quaila is cursed why would you leave it there? (he said taking Zim off of Hoo-Lan.)

-Hoo-Lan- It is not an it it's a she. My Ardissian friend Henne-Rynne who is there trying to keep the Quailas uncursed. You see she has the ability to remove venomous bight marks from a person's body. Unfortunately, her power can only spread so far on the planet, so she is stuck there trying to keep the Quailas from all turning into Bloarchens like their fellow bitten friends.

-Amethyst- Good thing we know how to defeat Bloarchens right Skoodge come on I will set the course.

-Zim- Oh no Amethyst we are dropping you off on the way there.

-Amethyst- No dad I want to help first off and second off I am not taking orders from an arachnid.

-Zim- What no I do not want to be an arachnid why. Now I know why Julie barely ever uses these powers they do not listen to Zim they are evil.

-Hoo-Lan- Don't worry Zim I will teach you how to use them. Miamoto may have taught Julie everything she knows, but I supervised so I know how Julie's powers work and I taught him.

-Tak- It would take a million years for you to teach Zim anything Hoo-Lan and you only have….

-Skoodge- Less then two days. That is how long it will take for the venom to kill Julie and your smeet.

-Amethyst- Which is why we don't have time to drop me off Dad we have to train.

-Zim- Fine, but you will not leave my side Amethyst and I can be taught in half that time you stupid Irken. (He said about to punch her but Skoodge grabbed him by his squirrel tail.)

-Tak- We'll see about that.

-Zim- Release me Skoodge!

-Skoodge- No you have training to do and we have quadrants to set.

-Zim- Alright fine I hope Julie and my smeet are ok.


	2. Fight to Wed

Setting 1 Esquire's Ship

-Gir- (He was hiding under a chair when Sizz Lorr found him.) Yah you found me. Now it is your turn to hide. (he covered his eyes.)

-Sizz Lorr- No there will be no more games.

-Gir- Ok then have cake. (He smashed a cake in his face.) Hahaha enjoy your prize. Woo. (He ran off. Then he discovered buttons.) Ow buttons buttons who's got the buttons I do. (He started pushing all of them. The next button he pushed showed a Julie on a screen and her pak got pushed the same way Zim's did waking her up.)

-Julie- Where am I? (She said waking up and noticing the chains around her arms attaching her to the floor.)

-Gir- Hi Julie you awake good now let's play games. (He said on the intercom linked to her cell room.)

-Julie- Gir where are you?

-Gir- I am everywhere and nowhere.

-Julie- Gir I don't have time for riddles who captured me?

-Gir- Fat Irken and Esquire. Shoot I was not supposed to tell you his name.

-Julie- Huh what does Esquire want with me and Fat Irken it could not be Sizz Lorr.

-Gir- (He pushed a button and confetti rained all over Julie in her cell and a Tv was lowered down near her cell that showed her Gir.) Ding Ding we have a winner.

-Julie- Thanks Gir now release me.

-Gir- Sure…

-Sizz Lorr- Get back here your stupid Robot. (Gir ran off and Julie played dead.) Shoot I just missed him. Well at least Julie is still trapped.

-Esquire- Don't tell me you have still not caught that dumb piece of Irken tech.

-Sizz Lorr- If you are so smart why don't you go get it? Oh, that is right you are not as smart as your parents. Face it your dad had such good compulsion that he wiped Shadow and Alex's minds while you could not even get a hold of your beloved Amethyst before she ran away. (Esquire used his tail to slash a big gash in Sizz Lorr's arm.) Ahh! (Blood went everywhere.)

-Esquire- Let that be a warning to you. Never compare me to my parents. I am better and stronger then them. I will get what I want and no Irken or dumb sir unit is going to stand in my way. Now go get the robot before I sever your head from your body. (Sizz Lorr walked off.) I hope you enjoyed that show Julie because it was the last pleasant thing you will ever see. (She was shocked by the chains.)

-Julie- Ahh! How did you know I was awake?

-Esquire- (He came into her cell bay.) Was not hard after all I was hoping that Robot would wake you up I hear the venomous mark on your arm hurts a lot more when you're awake. Hahaha!

-Julie- Laugh all you want but Zim will come and save me. And Amethyst will never be yours. Ahh!

-Esquire- Marvelous it's starting all ready. I would say I feel sorry for your little boy but as my mother once said that would be lying.

-Julie- How do you know it's a boy?

-Esquire- You know as well as I do that the venom inside you develops your smeet faster than any normal Utopian pregnancy. You have less than two days to live. So naturally I am using your hand cuffs to film you and your smeets fate along with zapping your powers. I am also going to show the video to Zim since we won't get here in time to watch it himself. Also, I hope you are right about Zim coming to save you because he will bring my darling with him. Maybe I should save your son after all he will be the perfect leverage to make Amethyst more corruptive.

-Julie- (She grabbed a gun from inside of her pak and fired it and Esquire got hit.) You will never have either one of my smeets. Ahh! (The mark hurt her again.)

-Esquire- Thanks for showing me you still had a weapon. (He pushed a button that released a tentacle that grabbed the gun from Julie. Then her own chains pulled her to the ceiling she hung there, and Esquire came into her cell and put his tail to her chin.) Hope you enjoy hanging around because you will be doing it for the rest of your very short life. Hahahaha!

Setting 2 The Training Room.

-Hoo-Lan- Alright Zim if you want to master Julie's powers the first thing you must learn about them is that they are centered around her emotions. If you get too angry you will turn into something that you don't want to turn into. So, you must stay focus while you are chasing Amethyst to try and get this flag from her.

-Amethyst- Don't worry dad I'll go easy on you.

-Zim- You don't have to Amethyst I can handle anything this lame Ardissian can throw at me.

-Hoo-Lan- We shall see about that. On your marks get set go. (Amethyst flew off and Zim followed her or at least tried too but he was stuck in mud as a patriot.) Still think this is going to be easy Zim.

-Zim- You are cheating stupid Ardissian and I will get loose (he turned into an alien pig with wings that got loose easily.) Not a word of this to Gir ok Amethyst.

-Amethyst- My lips are sealed. (She flew away from Zim and he flowed after her flying threw the rock formations that she flew threw then one came out of no where and Zim flew right into it.)

-Zim- Hey who did that?

-Hoo-Lan- I said be prepared for anything.

-Zim- Uw I am going to come after you next. (He said turning into a hawk and going faster after Amethyst but then more rocks came up and he hit them all.) Ow Ow Ow! (He turned into a green bird, a green owl, and finally a robin with each hit.)

-Hoo-Lan- You are never going to learn if you keep letting your anger get the best of you Zim.

-Amethyst- Come on Dad you can do better then this Julie is counting on you.

-Zim- I know that and you are right. (He flew after Amethyst who then dove into the water part of the training room.) You are not dodging me so easily young smeetlying. (He dove in after her as a barracuda.) I have you now. (He try to grabbed Amethyst with his fin, but she let him faze right threw her into a giant shark. Zim sawm for his life.)

-Amethyst- Sorry Dad, but you said not to go easy on you.

-Zim- Ahh! (The shark ate Zim then he turned into a purana and started to eat him from the inside out.) Hahaha victory and lunch.

-Amethyst- Hahahah!

-Zim- What is so funny Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Sorry dad but you have a purana's head. Hahaha

-Zim- What? (Sure, enough part of him was purana the other part was Zim.)

-Hoo-Lan- I told you not to get kocky Zim.

-Zim- (He turned into a squid and chased after Amethyst using his tactical to try and get the flag. He got a hold of her just before she reached the surfs and she threw the flag to Hoo-Lan.) What hey who said you get to do that?

-Amethyst- It's called capture the flag not keep the flag.

-Zim- Uw give me that flag filthy Ardissian. (He came out of the water turned into a bull and charged at Hoo-Lan. But he used the flag like a matador and Zim went right into the wall. He got his horns out of wall ok then he ran at Hoo-Lan again.)

-Hoo-Lan- (He met Zim's horns with his sword and pushed him back.) You're doing better at staying focused Zim I will admit that.

-Zim- Nothing is going to stop me from saving Julie and my smeet.

-Hoo-Lan- I admire your resolve. Let's put it to the test. (He threw the flag to the lave area of the training room. The flag went into the lava.)

-Zim- No you will not beat me. (He ran over to the area.)

-Amethyst- No dad that is real lava.

-Zim- (He dove in and came out as a dragon with the flag in his mouth.) Told you I could do it.

-Hoo-Lan- Zim you defiantly passed only someone skilled enough with Julie powers could make the scales of a dragon so accurate right down to being impervious to lava.

-Zim- Yes Victory I am Zim. (He said flying out of the lava but when he said that he turned into an adorabelliom and Amethyst had to use her powers to guide him away from the lava.)

-Hoo-Lan- I told you not to get cocky. We may still have some more work to do.

-Tak- I hope he is ready because we just landed and aw… How cute.

-Zim- STOP CALLING ME CUTE! (He ran out the door as Zim.)

-Hoo-Lan- No Zim wait.

-Zim- Ok where is Henne-Rynne we need her now.

\- Quaila 1 - Hello you must be Hoo-Lan we have been expecting you.

-Zim- Say what I am not… (He looked at himself.) Ahh I am an Ardissian WHY!

-Hoo-Lan- Zim I told you to wait up and I am Hoo-Lan not him. This is the Irken Zim.

\- Henne-Rynne - I was wondering when you all would get here. It is nice to see you again Hoo-Lan.

-Zim- (He turned back to normal.) So you are Henne-Rynne you must come with me. Julie's time is running out.

-Tak- Idiot don't you remember anything the plan is to bring the villains here.

-Skoodge- Yep that is why I activated the collar. They should be here soon.

\- Henne-Rynne - I wish you had not done that because your time is of the essence more then you know. I would be happy to heal your wife Zim, but my powers only work one at a time. I am currently using all of my strength to help the Quaila. They have to stay in my powers force field range or all the uninfected ones will turn back into Bloarchens as soon as they get bit.

-Zim- I don't care about them all I care about is Julie she needs you now.

-Amethyst- Please you have to help my step-mom. I don't want her or my new sibling to die.

\- Henne-Rynne - There is a way for you all to save this planet and them. Do you see that mountain in a cave there is a stone that has the ability to copy powers and project that power all over this plane? I can put it over here on this mantel and then it will project the cure all over the planet saving everyone and then I would be more then happy to help your wife.

-Skoodge- Well technically they are not married yet.

-Hoo-Lan- Reminds me of a certain Irken that need to tell another Irken some… (Skoodge covered his moth.)

-Skoodge- What are we waiting for let's go.

\- Henne-Rynne - Wait I must warn you once you get to that mountain all of your natural powers will be gone. That is why I have not gone there to retrieve the stone myself. And that is where most of the Infected Bloarchens live. Your power will probably still work though Zim since you got it from Julie.

-Amethyst- I can teleport us there then we use Skoodge and Hoo-Lan's flute playing skills against them along with dad's powers. Guess it was a good thing Skoodge told me his conquering story a dad.

-Zim- We don't have time for gloating come on Amethyst the time has come for teleporting. (They all teleported to the mountain.) Alright now let's find that rock.

-Esquire- How about I find you instead Amethyst. Oh, that is right I already did.

-Sizz Lorr- And Zim you can have this head ache back. (He threw Gir at the gang.)

-Gir- Wee Hi little master I had so much fun. Can we play some more?

-Diva- Oh Gir I missed you so much.

-Amethyst- You guys can have fun latter right now I need you Gir. Come on. (She got on to him and flew off.) Catch me if you can lameire.

-Esquire- You won't get away this time.

-Zim- Come on you guys this way.

-Tak- But, Zim what about Amethyst?

-Zim- She can handle herself. (They ran into some Bloarchens.) Skoodge Hoo-Lan do your thing we will take this path.

-Skoodge- Can do Zim. (They played their flutes and jut box flute and lured away the monsters.)

-Zim- Come on Tak you are with me. (They ran off after the stone.)

-Amethyst- Gir do you know where Julie is?

-Gir- Yep I remember everything. I want to tell you all about it.

-Amethyst- NO YOU WILL TAKE ME TOO HER NOW! (She just got abducted.)

-Esquire- Welcome aboard my darling.

-Amethyst- She is not your darling (Zim turned into an alicorn and ran at Esquire, but he dodged the blow of this horn. Unfortunately, Sizz Lorr did not and the horn went right into his stomach making a deep wound.)

-Sizz Lorr- Ahh!

-Zim- Come back here you coward (He said removing his horn and looking for Esquire who flew off.

-Sizz Lorr- I am your opponent now Zim. Let Esquire have his fun with your daughter. (He tried to shock Zim with a shocker but he turned into a crab and pinched Sizz Lorr's leg) AHH!

-Zim- I don't have time to deal with you. (He turned back into an alicorn.) Gir take me to Julie.

-Gir- Hi how master Silvery away. (They road off to save Julie.)

-Tak- Zim you have been acting weird this whole time you have not fought with me at all and…

-Zim- There is the stone. Come on Tak we almost got it.

-Esquire- That was smart of your dad to try and fool me too bad I could still find you soon enough my dear. (He blasted Zim with a anti Irken tool gun. That turned off the watch's projection.) Aw that is better I do so enjoy looking at your beauty Amethyst.

-Tak- I knew you were not Zim.

-Amethyst- Don't worry about me Tak complete the mission. (She took out the sword and ran at Esquire. He met her sword with his.)

-Tak- Can do. (She ran to the stone.) I got it. (When she did that a Bloarchen came out of the shadows and tried to bight her. She dodged him and threw a mouse trap on the ground that turned into a giant one that trapped the monster.) Sorry, but I have a mission to complete. (She jumped on Mimi and flew off.)

-Esquire- I am glad you did not run this time Amethyst. I enjoy playing with you.

-Amethyst- No more fun and games Esquire. (She forced him against a wall, but he used his tail to cut her.) Ahh!

-Esquire- Don't worry you will heal just in time for the ceremony.

-Amethyst- There will be no ceremony. (She cut him. And then flew off on Kierra)

-Esquire- You know what they say the good ones always play hard to get. (He flew off after her.)

-Amethyst- And the stupid ones always fall for you. (He dove after her right into a Bloarchen.)

-Esquire- Ahh! (He flew away for his life.)

-Tak- (She was flying on Mimi when a Bloarchen attacked them.) Ahh! (They both fell to the ground luckly she kept the rock in her hand. She reached inside her pak...) Shoot I am all out of mouse traps. (The Bloarchen came for her.)

-Skoodge- Fangs off. (he said punching the monster away with a giant fist boxing glove with spikes on it.)

-Tak- My hero thanks Skoodge. (She kissed him, and he blushed up a storm.)

-Hoo-Lan- Oh Skoodge what did I… (Skoodge covered his moth.)

-Skoodge- Tak I need to say something to you. (He took out the ring.) You are an amazing Irken and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?

-Tak- Yes of corse I will.

-Skoodge- Really you don't mind being related to Zim?

-Tak- If the Wisest can handle being related to him and Bearringer then I can handle it too. After all sisters are supposed to give their brother-in laws hard times. (She hugged and kissed him again.)

-Amethyst- Glad to see you two are engaged but now is not the time.

-Tak- Right Amethyst we have to go. (Now that they were out of the mountain Amethyst teleported them right to Henne-Rynne) Do your thing Henne-Rynne. (She did just that and the planet was cured.)

-Amethyst- Come on Dad we are all rooting for you.

-Zim- Julie I'm here.

-Julie- (The mark was all over her.) Zim I knew you would come and it's a boy. (She fainted.)

-Zim- Don't worry Julie I am getting you out of here. (He turned back to normal and released her.)

-Sizz Lorr- You two are not going anyway.

-Zim- Oh yes we are. (He gave Julie to Gir and turned into a Fangasoroushex and ran at Sizz Lorr who brought out a sword.) Gir take Julie to Amethyst now.

-Gir- Yes Sir. (He flew away with Julie holding her gently.) Little Master look what I got.

-Amethyst- Great work Gir.

\- Henne-Rynne - Oh my she is worse then I thought. (she began to preform her power. The marks left Julie. very slowly.)

-Sizz Lorr- You are going to lose this fight Zim. I was the one who pinned Julie down when she turned into this thing.

-Zim- Not on your life Sizz Lorr. I defeated you once. (He said using his tactical to make a gash in Sizz Lorr's leg. He screamed.) I can do it again. (He nocked Sizz Lorr right into a machine knocking him out.) See what did I tell you? (He put hand cuff on him.) I guess I do have a prisoner to bring home with me. Which I am looking forward to torturing very harshly. (He grabbed Sizz Lorr and pushed a button that landed them on the planets surfs. Then he turned back to normal.) Is Julie ok?

\- Henne-Rynne - I got the mark off of her now she just has to push.

-Julie- Ahh!

\- Henne-Rynne - Come on Julie you can do it. (She pushed some more and the smeet was born. It was a boy mix with a bandana that had cameo colors of red, black, and pink. His eyes were like his dad and mom. The pink shade his mom had for her pulps and his dad's red other part. His Pak was the same as his mother's)

-Zim- Oh Julie he is amazing just like you.

-Julie- And you.

-Amethyst- Hello little brother I am your sister Amethyst and I will take such good care of you. Thank you so much Henne-Rynne and as Irk as my witness I am going to repay you for this someday.

\- Henne-Rynne - You don't have to do that Amethyst but thank you.

-Amethyst- I insist now Dad what shall we call him?

-Tak- Not Zim Jr please.

-Julie- I have a good one how about Zam after all it starts like his dad's name and his sister's name.

-Zim- I like it. (He said taking Zam from Amethyst and holding him tight.)

-Zam- I am Zam.

-Julie- Looks like he does too, and he is defiantly your son Zim. Hahaha.

-Esquire- (He arrived and fired a collar at Amethyst. But, Zam jumped in the way and grabbed it to save his sister. Then he was pulled into Esquire's clutches.) Brave boy, but you are still just what I need to make Amethyst mine. Come on Amethyst or do you want to see your little brother hurt?

-Zim- Give him back or else. (He tried to turn again.)

-Esquire- Sorry Zim, but you are no longer able to transform since this little rugrat was born the power went back to Julie. All though she is far too weak to do anything. (Zam hiccupped and blew fire all over Esquire.) Ahh you little wretch you are going to pay for that. (Amethyst ran up to him and grabbed Zam.)

-Amethyst- No you are. (She shot him into the ship using her telekinetic powers.)

-Zim- Care to do the honors Amethyst? (he said holding a remote.)

-Amethyst- I would be delighted. (The ship exploded.)

-Zam- Victory for Zam's family Yah!

-Amethyst- You know it bro. (She hugged him.) Well come on you guys we have a wedding to get to.

Setting 3 The wedding.

\- The Wisest- Where have you all been? I had to work on this all by myself and…

-Zam- Auntii Liz. (He ran into her arms.)

-The Wisest- Well this explains a lot. And you are so cute. Also Amethyst why did you have to teach him that?

-Amethyst- Wasn't me.

-Julie- I did it as pay back after Amethyst told me about what you have planed for me sis.

-The Wisest- Don't give me that look Julie I think you will like what I picked out. (She pushed a button and Zim and Julie got dressed along with everybody else in their wedding attire.)

-Zim- Huh Julie you look amazing.

-Julie- Right back at you Zim. (She said blushing)

-Dash- Huh Elizabeth don't you know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?

-The Wisest- Oh please they have already been through the worst Dash what could happen? Huh Dash what on Utopia are you and Lilly doing here. You have to get back to Banishmentia before you explode.

-Amethyst- No they don't because I am now The Prime Member of the Interplanetary Council and with that comes the power to clear Dash and Lilly of all of their charges forever. Do you like your wedding present Julie?

-Julie- I love it Amethyst thank you. (She ran to her brother.) Oh, Dash I thought I would never live to see this day. (She hugged him.)

-Dash- I would have risked my life to see your wedding sis luckily, I did not have to.

-Faith- He and Lilly are not your only presents right Jason and Valle-Rynne. (As soon as she said that. Jason, Valle-Rynne, and Dash preformed a spell on Faith to enhance her powers which she used to summon Crystal, Bearringer, and Speedy.)

-Zim- Huh Crystal. (He ran at her and Kissed her.)

-Julie- Bearringer. (She did the same thing.) I thought I would never see you again and I…

\- Bearringer - Don't say another word Julie I am happy for you and I forgive you. I saw this Irken risk everything to save you and your smeet. I could not have done better myself.

-Zim- Yes, I got praise from the great Bearringer Woo.

-Crystal- You have not changed at all Zim.

-Amethyst- Mom. (She ran and hugged Crystal.)

-Julie- Oh Speedy I missed you so much please I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I…

-Speedy- Don't worry about it sis I forgave you a long time ago. (He hugged her.) And I would never miss my sister's second time going down the aisle.

-The Wisest- Speedy. (She picked him up and hugged him.) I never thought I would see you again.

-Speedy- Wow Liz you really did get tall.

-The Wisest- Not only that, but I am now the Substitute Wisest what do you say to that Bearringer?

\- Bearringer - You will still be shorty to me. Liz. (he said flying taller than her.)

-The Wisest- You are cheating, and I am not short you are.

-Crystal- Zim I am not mad about this by the way.

-Zim- You aren't?

-Crystal- Of course not I know if I were alive you would marry me. But, since I am not I want you to be happy. I never stopped loving you that is why I gave you my life. Also, my best friend deserves someone as great as you by her side. And I am happy to see our Amethyst getting such a cute smeetlying brother. (She said picking up Zam.)

-Zam- I am not cute I am Zam.

-Crystal- Hahah whatever you say silly.

-Julie- I am so glad that you are all happy for us I now know that I am ready to walk down that Isle.

-Shadow- Ah guys is, everybody done yet we have to get started before the candles burn out.

-Amethyst- Shadow I missed you. So much Esquire tried to marry me.

-Julie- And his father is the one who wipe you and your dad's memories.

-Shadow- What wait till I get a hold of that stupid creature. I'm gonna make him pay for trying to hurt you Amethyst and for costing me my relationship with my dad.

-Amethyst- Don't worry we destroyed him and I love the fact that you want to defend me. (She ran and kissed him.)

-Zam- Aww sis you two are so cute I ship it.

-Zim- What not you too Zam why do my smeets never listen to Zim!

-Amethyst- Well you admitted he was good for me earlier Dad.

-Zim- You lie!

-Julie- Come on Zim we have some unfinished business to attend to.

Setting 4 The Ceremony

Everybody was in their seat and Julie walked down the Aisle. She looked so beautiful in her dress and Zam made the cutest little ring bearer.

-The Wisest- Dearly beloved and departed we are gathered here today to join this Irken and this Utopian together, but before we get started let me just say that I thought my sister was nuts for marrying Bearringer and now she is even more nuts for marrying Zim.

-Zim and Bearringer - Hey!

-The Wisest- But they make her happy and that is all that I have ever wanted for my sister.

-Julie- Thanks sis. And Zim this is an amazing wedding I never thought I would do it again because I thought I was not worthy of love after what I did to Speedy and Bearringer. But, then I told you all about it and you excepted and idolized me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our smeets.

-Zim- I feel the same way about you Julie and my life has now become even more amazing every since you stepped into it. (They kissed.)

-The Wisest- And with that I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.

-Amethyst- **Love is in bloom**

 **A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,**

 **Two hearts becoming one**

 **A bond that cannot be undone because**

 **Love is in bloom**

 **A beautiful bride, a handsome groom**

 **I said love is in bloom**

 **You're starting a life and making room**

 **For us (For us, For us...)**

-Hoo-Lan- (Faith fell into Hoo-Lan's arms.) You ok Faith?

-Faith- Yah but now Crystal, Bearringer, and Speedy are gone.

-Dash- It is ok Faith thanks for your help. I am glad they got to see the wedding.

-Faith- I only was able to do it because you guys helped.

-Jason- Thanks my magic school has taught me well, but I still have a lot more to learn.

-Dash- Speaking of learning now that I am free I would like to take on an apprentice would you be interested Valle-Rynne?

\- Valle-Rynne- I would love to learn under you Dash.

\- Esc-Yanna- No way Valle-Rynne this Utopian is far to reckless.

-Lilly- don't be so hard on my husband Esc-Yanna he can handle taking care of your hatchling after all he is going to have someone very soon to also take care of.

-Dash- You mean you want to have a smeet.

-Lilly- Of cores I do. (She kissed him.)

-Dash- Woo I can't wait.

-Julie- Oh that is such good news Dash. Now Everybody get behind me it's time to throw the bouquie. (She threw it and Amethyst was about to catch it but Zim caught it first.)

-Zim- Oh no Amethyst you are not catching this.

-Diva- It's mine. (she attacked Zim for the flowers.)

-Zim- No Diva. (The flowers fell out of Zim's hands and into Kierra's.)

-Diva- No that was meant for me Kierra you have to wait to marry Max.

-Kierra- Diva why would you say that out loud?

-Max- Kierra you want to marry me?

-Kierra- Well I ahh… (He kissed her.)

-Tak- Here let me help you up brother. (She said showing Zim her ring.)

-Zim- Oh no you mean you did ask her to marry you why Skoodge?

-Skoodge- Because, she is my heart's desire.

-Tak- Oh Skoodge that is so sweet. And Zim I have a wedding present for you. A filmed montage of all the things you turned into. (It was turned on.)

-Dib- Hahaha! Nice cute fur Zim. Hahaha! (He said laughing at him.)

-Zam- No laughing big headed stink beast. (He set his hair on fire and destroyed the projector and the screen with his fire breath.)

-Dib- Ahh! (Gretchen poured water on Dib.)

-Zim- Now that's my smeet.

-Dib- There just had to be three of you didn't there Zim?

-Julie- Well why not three is better then one. Come on Zim we have a honey moon to get to.

-Amethyst- And I have a little brother to take home.

-Gir- Littlest Master is so cute.

-Zam- I am not short or cute.

-Amethyst- Yes you are little brother, and nothing is going to ever split us apart. (She hugged him some more.)

Setting 5 Back on Ashriel's ship

Esquire arrived in the teleporter machine very badly burnt.

-Kerio- Welcome home brother judging by your smoldered scales I'd say your plan was a rousing success. Hahaha I guess you are more like mom then me. After all her first plan was mostly destroyed by Gir and then her second one by Zim just like your second one although it was combined. Hahaha! I do so love Zam and Amethyst additions though. (Esquire grabbed him with his tail and threw him against the wall.)

-Esquire- The only reason you are still alive Kerio is, because your teleporter technology is what saved my life. Why did not you use it to teleport me back to the planet. I was so close to getting Amethyst. I could have done it if you had given me another chance.

-Kerio- You can thank mom for that it was her teleporter technology that I copied. (He said as he blasted Esquire back with his water powers.)

-Esquire- Thanks for the bath it makes my burnt scales feel better. Zam and you really need to learn more about my race. Our scales protect our vital organs from being burnt.

-Kerio- It still hurts when you get burned or electrocuted. (He pushed a button on a trigger that he had in his hands and then chains grabbed Esquire and electrocuted him. The pain was even more intense thanks to the water.)

\- Ashriel - This is your punishment Esquire. That is why Kerio brought you here. You failed and now you will be chained up and wait till your brother goes after Faith again.

-Esquire- He is going to fail and when he does I will be right there to pick up his pieces. (He got shocked again.) AHHH!

-Kerio- I am not going to fail nor am I going to act right away. I want your torture to last a while.

-Esquire- This punishment is nothing I will use this time to find away to keep Amethyst from making the biggest mistake of her life. Mark my words I am going to discover a way to keep her and that stupid Deamonata as far away from each other as possible. After all, luring her victims into a false since of security is what our mom is famous for. So, rest peacefully now Amethyst and Zam I am coming for you both Hahahaha!

The End


End file.
